


Can’t go back

by Wow_two_eyes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst to the max, Not a ship fic, Other, Pink Lars, although space is huge and it probs won’t happen it’s just a what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_two_eyes/pseuds/Wow_two_eyes
Summary: Floating absently in her place away from it all was where Lapis Lazuli had intended to spend this stupid war, being spotted and picked up by a pink pirate and his rouge team of out casts was not part of the plan.OrLapis, meet Lars





	Can’t go back

She scared. No scared isn't a strong enough word for this feeling, this dread. She isn't scared she wishes she was no instead she is afraid, terrified even. Just when she thought she could finally be free. Finally just be away from it all. 

It's gone and been ruined again. 

She can't have nice things! She can't have anything! She can't just be her self, she can't just stay on Earth, she can't just be free! She can't have anything she wants! And now she's here again. 

Alone, within the never ending abyssal depths of space, far from everything only a few flicks of light and colour. 

She has spent thousands of years alone. Trapped in that mirror, cracked, lonely, scared and with out hope. A few days alone in space shouldn't be any different. But it is, she has had a taste of freedom. A taste of what it's like to do what she wants when she wants. A taste of friendship and, and 

It's been ripped away so fast. 

By her own hand this time. She so trapped in circles she done it to her self. She let the diamonds isolate and take her freedom away again and they've hardly had to lift a finger. She had finally been free but they still had so much power over her she's punishing herself this time. 

She left them. She left everything. She left everyone. 

It's lonely in space. It's just an endless canvas of nothing with the occasional smallest flick of paint. It's so vast and so wide and so painfully lonely as she's come to realise. 

She can't go back. Not after what she did. She destroyed Peridot and now she's frightened Steven. She can't face them now. It's too late for her to fix things. 

She's taken a knife to what they had an ripped it apart. They'll never forgive her, she doesn't think she'll forgive herself. The stabbing regret and they heavy loneliness will be her punishment. 

Self isolation, self confinement, self imprisonment. Just as it should be. Just as she has spent the last thousands of years and how she will spend the next. 

Floating absently in her place away from it all was where Lapis Lazuli had intended to spend this stupid war, being spotted and picked up by a pink pirate and his rouge team of out casts was not part of the plan. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should continue!  
> This is rather different from what I normally write as I've only written for the one fandom before, but I'm willing to test out others and see if my writing style fits them!!


End file.
